


Meeting Hands

by tajn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Supernatural Elements, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: For the first time in a long time, someone is asking Kyungsoo for help. And by hell or high water, kyungsoo will help this mysterious man.





	Meeting Hands

Hard rain crashed against the pavements, creating an echo that had once confused Kyungsoo. But with years of practice, Kyungsoo found traveling through the rain to be soothing. The raindrops bouncing against his skin made him feel alive. And the empty streets made navigating so much easier for Kyungsoo. The rhythmic patter of rain was interrupted by soft gasps and the sharp smell of sulfur that wafted from the person behind him. 

“Are you okay,” Kyungsoo asked turning his face away from the awful smell. What had this person been doing to get such an awful stench.

“Please, don’t turn around,” The man’s voice was strained. 

“Right,” Kyungsoo said ignoring the man’s plea. The rain was overpowering the man’s voice and the only way kyungsoo would be able to hear the man clearly was turning around. And it wasn’t as if Kyungsoo would be able to see whatever the man was hiding.

The man gasped and wait for some sort of reaction. But none came. The man took a step forward and Kyungsoo felt hot breath warm his numbed skin. “You’re blind.” The man softly stated. There was no question in his voice and that impressed kyungsoo almost as much as it annoyed him. 

‘Actually, I’m Kyungsoo,” kyungsoo said. The well used retort was out of his mouth before he could think. Kyungsoo's voice softened “And you?”

“...Kai. I really gotta be going. I have some terrible company stepping on my tail.” the man’s gentle voice got further away as Kyungsoo heard the shuffle of footsteps. 

“Wait!” Kyungsoo said reaching out his hand. “I can help you,” There was a little tug in his mind that begged Kyungsoo to help Kai. Regardless of how the man smelt. 

“But-” Kai stopped and Kyungsoo finally reached and grasped the man’s hand, which felt burning hot but also comforting. Like a cup of Kyungsoo’s favorite tea. But the grip of the man’s hand was anything but reassuring. It felt skittish like it was about to slip away at any moment. Kyungsoo simply tightened his grip reassuringly.

“Just follow me,” Kyungsoo said beginning to drag the man. Kyungsoo assumed that Kai had nodded. 

“Thank you,” Kai said softly. “I’m not used to- uh getting help from-”

“Blind people.” Kyungsoo said snapping out his guide stick.

“Just people in general.” Kai admitted.

“Oh-” Kyungsoo said quietly and his heart breaking just a bit. And making him want to help Kai tenfold now. “Well I guess you have me now,” 

“I guess I do,” Kai’s grip tightened. And, Kyungsoo smiled. 

“So how can I help,” Kyungsoo said guiding Kai past Kyungsoo’s favorite bakery. Even with the rain Kyungsoo could smell the baking emitting from the shop as they passed. Kyungsoo knew how delicious the cookies were at this shop and had been planning on going there after visit the library. But Kyungsoo was happy for the change in his schedule. 

“Just take me anywhere but here.” Kai said the nervousness returning. 

“Vague,” Kyungsoo said. “But very do-able. I’m assuming quiet streets”

“Please,”

“Done,” Kyungsoo said. As soon as the scent of baking started to disperse and Kyungsoo’s pole touched brick, Kyungsoo turned down the alley. It was the fastest way and quietest way to the park. Although it meant crossing one of the busier streets in town. 

Kyungsoo felt the tip of the curb and stopped. He reached out to tap the button and waited for the indicator sound for crossing. “So… I take it you’re not from around here.”

“I had been to this town once before. But that was a long time ago,” Kai said. 

“What brought you back?” 

“Curiosity.” 

“Hmm-” 

“What?”

“You’re being awfully secretive to your savior,” Kyungsoo noted lightly.

Why are you even helping me?” Kai retorted. “I told you that I’m running away from people. Aren't you curious why?”

“Well you haven't even told me your actual name so I didn’t think I would get a cut and dry answer about something actually serious,”

“… how did you know.” Kai said voice filled with guilt. 

“The blind have other ways to see,” Kyungsoo said smiling at the cheesy line.

No~ tell me the answer,” Kai whined and Kyungsoo almost cooed. At that point kyungsoo determined that Kai must be younger than himself. There was no way someone this cute could be older than him.

“Nobody ever really asks for my help.” Kyungsoo said honestly. 

“What?”

“Why I’m helping you.” Kyungsoo replied.

“Oh… Jongin.” Jongin’s voice cracked. 

“... it’s nice to meet you Jongin” Kyungsoo said taking a step onto the street only to be dragged back. The long horn of the commuter rang out as the car drove off. “That was close,” Kyungsoo said as his heart panicked to get out of his chest and the hand that was on his felt like fire.

“That was close,” Jongin mimicked in disbelief. “You could have died! What were you thinking,” Kyungsoo took a moment to relish in the warmth of the hot breath against his cheeks.

“Those electric cars are so quiet,”Kyungsoo said patting the dirt off and grabbing Jongin’s hand again. “But hey at least we can say we are even now,” 

“It won’t be even if you die before helping me,” Jongin’s voice lighted and grip tightened. “Please lead the way.”

“This way,” Kyungsoo said taking a sharp intake of breath. He could hear the whispers of a group of angry voices, and from Kyungsoo could hear, there were a lot of people. “You never said that it was an entire angry mob of townsfolk after you,” Kyungsoo hissed. 

“I thought it was obvious,” Jongin said. “You don’t think I couldn’t handle a couple of people,” 

“Just follow me,” Kyungsoo hissed. “But if this ends poorly, I’ll find you.”

“Good luck.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo yanked at Jongin a little too forcefully in the direction the needed to go.” 

And somehow in the midst of the squabble, Kyungsoo felt as if Jongin and his hands fit perfectly together. But then the carefully crafted moment was destroyed by a bang. 

“Shit,” Jongin cursed and tried to let go on Kyungsoo’s hand, but Kyungsoo’s grip tightened.

“Trust me.” Kyungsoo plead with every ounce of his will. “I know where to go.” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin towards a small bank of trees. Kyungsoo guided Jongin past the deceptively thin wall of trees, although the branches were just as sharp and a few snapped against his face.. The shouting grew louder and the sky released a downpour of rain. “Great,” Kyungsoo said breaking through the trees. 

“You’re bleeding.” Jongin said pressing his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo didn’t know how someone’s hand could be this warm. Especially in the terrible weather they were caught in.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo wiped his cheeks and his fingers brushed Jongin’s. “I guess you’re worth it,”

“Thanks,” Jongin said voice lowering. “How do you know about this place anyways?” 

“When I was young, me and my friend found it. It was so beautiful in the summer. Baek said it was like our own private woods,”

Jongin paused. “It still looks like that,” 

“Good,” Kyungsoo said. “It would have been pretty awkward if half of it got hacked down. And we were just sitting out in the open,”

Jongin sputtered out a laugh but he quickly cut himself off when the shouts got closer.

Kyungsoo reminded himself that this wasn’t some stroll in the park, as the voices filled with hatred stabbed at his eardrums. 

 

“Why do they hate you so much.” “It’s not like you killed anyone,”

“Not this time,”

“Jongin,” kyungsoo hissed. 

“Sorry.” Jongin said.” I guess they just hate me for being me? “

“Those homophobic assholes.”

“Thats a big assumption there” 

“Oh shit sorry I-” Kyungsoo tried to backtrack and stumbled over his words, but thankfully Jongin cut him off.

“You’re not wrong but that’s not why they are trying to burn me at the stake.” Jongin moved so that their shoulders were touching, which Kyungsoo welcomed. Jongin’s entire body must be a furnace Kyungsoo thought drifted before returning to the pressing issue. 

“So if they catch you-”

“I will definitely not be on earth anymore,”

“Shit,” Kyungsoo said. A silence filled the air between them and Kyungsoo felt Jongin shift worriedly next to him. “What is it?”

“What if they find out you’re helping me?”

“What?’

“They will kill you.” the smell of sulfur intesfied to the point the Kyungsoo had to cover his mouth. “Sorry. Shit, why did I think it was a good idea asking for help. I’m such a dumbass,” 

“Jongin calm down,” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s shoulders. “We just need to stick it out a bit longer. They will leave the park and we will get out of here,”

“You will.” Jongin’s voice was determined. And Kyungsoo felt dread pool in his stomach.“Stay here,” 

“They won’t notice you if you’re with me,” Kyungsoo said.

“I doubt that,” Jongin said pulling his hands away and leaving Kyungsoo reaching out. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded the weakest he had ever heard. 

“Stay safe Kyungsoo,”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said rushing forward only to have his lips press against something soft. 

“A kiss goodbye?” Jongin joked

“A bonus,” Kyungsoo felt as if his cheeks were twice as hot as Jongin’s hands were. “Here.” Kyungsoo handed Jongin his sunglasses and cane. 

“Not a great disguise.”

“Better than nothing.” Kyungsoo said. “You better return them by the way,”

“Thanks, Soo,” jongin said and after a moment Kyungsoo felt a pair of lips on his cheek. “Count on seeing me again,”

“One, two-”

“Really,” Jongin huffed a laugh. 

Kyungsoo tried to ignore the pain in his chest when he heard branches break and the smell of sulphur, that didn’t smell as disgusting as before, fade. Kyungsoo waited for a tense minute before he let out a scream and clutched his ankle. After a moment, for good measure , Kyungsoo yelled for help. If he was going to help jongin, Kyungsoo would do it right. 

“Hey,” A gruff voice said overhead. “It’s just a kid,”

Kyungsoo bit his tongue. “Thank god someone found me,” kyungsoo’s voice was laced with sugar that almost made him gag. “I fell and lost my way.” 

“Here,” the gruff voice said obviously reaching his hand out to help kyungsoo up. 

“Sorry I-”

“Just take my fucking hand kid are you blind or-” 

‘Bingo’ Kyungsoo thought holding back the smile. “Actually, I lost my guidestick when I fell so-”

“Jesus,” a younger male out of breath voice said. “You are scaring this kid shitless, just help him up,” 

A strong grip pulled Kyungsoo up. “I’ve heard a lot of people running around, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s a demon, boy.”

“A what?” the scepticism almost ruined Kyungsoo’s helpless facade.

“A demon. Black tar eyes that steal all the light and good in the world. They got fangs, claws, and some even have horns. Their skin burns as hot as hell itself.” The younger one said excitedly.

“Oh,” kyungsoo said. feeling as if he was finally given the picture of the puzzle he needed to solve. “Has he done anything?”

“Does it matter?” the rough man said. “It’s a demon. We have to kill the bastard.” 

Kyungsoo swore his heart stopped for a moment. 

“Sir, I think we should at least take this kid home?’ 

‘I would really appreciate it,” Kyungsoo added softly. 

“Fine,” gruff voice said. “I bet that demon is halfway to hell by now anyways,”  
\- ☼ - ☼ - ☼ -

A couple months later, Kyungsoo still thought about that night. And he found himself returning to the park almost everyday. Baekhyun had said that Kyungsoo must have dreamt it and sometimes Kyungsoo thought so too. But every so often he would hear about some demon running around online and it would get Kyungsoo’s hopes up, even if Kyungsoo wasn’t certain if Jongin really was a demon. 

Today, Kyungsoo found himself looking up into the sky. He tried to imagine how the clouds would look but all he remembered was the way they made him feel.  
Taking a deep breath in, kyungsoo was met with the warm smell of sulfur as the heat of the spring day seemed to intensify. Kyungsoo felt as the grass shuffle next to him, and he turned towards it. Kyungsoo smiled as he welcome the person next to him, 

“Hello Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first true exo fic and I don't know if I love it?? I wanted to try something out with perspective, which was fun. And this was based on one of my older works from high school, so the rewrite was a really fun challenge. Also my tag game was weak for this story so let me know if ya got any I should add
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was written as a oneshot, but let me know if I should expand the universe cause I do have some ideas heh


End file.
